


Dormant Submissive

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Louis, probably make this into a verse, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was average all his life. It's not the first time he's been wrong though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormant Submissive

'Submissive' that isn't what you want to learn about yourself at 19. After believing you were normal for years, out of the entire Dom/Sub life, free as your own. The trait laid dormant in Louis, so when tested at 13 he came up average and he was perfectly content with that. It was shortly before his 19th birthday that he showed signs of being a submissive, which was shortly after he had fallen into a friendship with a 19 year old Dom. The Dom took Louis as a submissive by mistake, because for an average person he was short, even smaller than some subs. They laughed it off and became close quickly, Louis quickly over passing calling him by his preferred name Harry in favor for Harold to annoy him or curly.

But being around Harry so often woke the submissiveness in Louis. Harry's mother, Anne took notice of it first, seeing the loud, independent boy start to look at Harry for permission for an okay. But the boundary between the boys broke when Louis stayed the night a week before his birthday. That's when Harry became aware, Louis would hesitantly touch Harry. It wasn't until Louis was falling asleep that he had cuddled up to Harry, and it made him a bit uncomfortable that it wasn't a sub. "Louis, I-uh. I'm not comfortable with this." And them it tiredly slipped from Louis mouth _"Sorry, Sir."_ he shifted away an was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Harry was up for hours afterward _He called me sir._ it rung in his head over and over along with the knowledge that Louis in fact _wasn't_ a submissive. He glanced at Louis who had curled in on himself, Harry bit his lip and hesitantly shifted Louis closer to him with a soft whisper of "Relax, Lou. I've got you." Along with a muttered _shit_ to himself as Louis complied in his sleep. Louis touch was soft as he nestled into Harry's toned chest, small hands warm on his exposed skin. Even though his better judgment told him no, he placed a small kiss atop Louis feathery, soft hair.

But it wasn't until his birthday, Christmas Eve that he and his family realized. His mothers latest boyfriend joined them, and usually when Louis day got taken from him he wasn't so calm about it. In fact he even bared his neck the same way a submissive would to their superior. He was rushed off to get retested because this wasn't the Louis Jay had raised, he was never one to fall to someone else's wishes that weren't his mothers or sisters. Once Louis was home with the new found information, _submissive_ Harry was right. He shed a few tears to his mom about not wanting to be one, not wanting to he treated different, not wanting to act different. It wasn't until late that he called Harry, with a small "I need you. Do you think you can come over?" The tone of Louis voice, it dripped with submission and there was no way Harry could say no.

Louis latched onto the tattooed Dom, his face buried into the fabric of Harry's jumper. Harry cradled Louis small body against his own, nothing was said until Louis muttered against the soft fabric "You were right." Harry tensed "About what, Lou?" His voice was gentle despite the slight fear. "I went to get tested again today. I haven't been the same me." His voice grew weaker not ready to come to terms with it. Harry just traced soothing circles in Louis back, "I was a dormant submissive until you came about." Louis went soft against Harry's chest. "I realized last week. You-um called me sir in your half asleep state. And not in the mocking way." Harry's hold got tighter, resting his head atop Louis he whispered an apology. Becoming submissive wasn't easy after having free will for all your life.

Louis let Harry carry him up to his room, he let Harry curl up on his double bed with him, the one that he usually shared with his sisters. "I'm sorry to drag you here. I didn't know who could help me understand." Louis felt the need to apologize, over and over, like he was imposing on Harry's life. "You're fine. Just one thing, though." Harry muttered along, "Let me take you on a date. Like I was going to ask before you said you weren't a submissive." Louis nodded, his hair tickling the skin on Harry's neck "Okay." He agreed weakly. "How about you get some sleep for now, it's Christmas tomorrow." Louis hesitated his response for a moment "Will you stay?" His came out unsure but Harry's just cradled Louis face in his large palm, smiling as Louis leaned into the touch. "Of course." He muttered, hesitantly pressing a kiss to Louis soft pink lips. Louis skin quickly heated in a blush, returning the kiss gently. Once Louis was fast asleep in Harry's arms, Harry let out a pleased sigh. His instincts were always right about people.

**Author's Note:**

> pliantlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
